heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Danielle Patron
|history= Danielle Patron (birth name Danielle Kruz) is still that innocent 20 year old that first wanted to leave behind her family life. Her mother had died when she was very young and her father was aggressive, violent in a lot of situations, and otherwise just a horrible person. When she turned 16 she discovered a drug that her father had, and it turns out a lot of his violent nature was due to this very same Serum (though Danielle wouldn't piece that together for many more years). At first she was sneaking doses of it away from her father and then eventually she took a large group of it and ran away with her boyfriend Rick Patron who would later become her husband. The drug initially allowed her to fly, and then it started to make her more invulnerable to temperatures and damage. The uniqueness of the drug was created by a Doctor Francis who recognized a latent telekinetic ability in Danielle's father. The drug unleashes that latent gene and overcharges it. The effects are quite addictive and often cause euphoria much like any other drug. This was on purpose by Francis to create a weapon out of Danielle's father that he controlled. This ruined her father's life, as it almost destroyed her own. After Danielle had ran away it was discovered by Francis that she knew of and had taken some of the drug. He then decided to focus in on controlling her as well, but Danielle's father wouldn't have it and killed Francis. With a limited supply of the serum left, he gave it all to his daughter and told her to use it sparingly. She was unaware of everything that had transpired between Francis and her father until many years later. The remaining serum kept her going, at first she only took one every month, then once a week, then every day. A scientist who worked with Francis was able to piece together information that Danielle was capable of these abilities and he started trying to find her (in hopes he could engineer a serum that worked on normal people, not just her family line). One night he kidnapped her Husband (Rick) and made a trap for Danielle. The negotiation was Rick's life for Danielle's serum and the building was rigged to detonate in only a few minutes after Danielle had arrived. She got angry, so angry she forgot about the building being rigged, killed the assistant but the building blew up before she could get Rick clear. It took the technology of Tony Stark to create a new version of the serum that does not grow her dependence on the drug but he hasn't been able to reverse her dependence. Tony found Danielle as she was flying through the night sky enraged, still days after her husband's death. Her powers suddenly ceased and Tony, as Iron Man, was able to catch her and analyze her situation (the growing energy was a good indication of what would happen). With only hours to do so, Tony was able to stabilize Danielle long enough to reverse engineer the serum from her blood and synthesize more. This has kept her alive, and he also engineered the cybernetic implant that allows her to go multiple days without fear. He works on trying to get her better, and she works very hard not to be a bother in his life. Both are not succeeding very well. }} Category:Character